My alternative events of city of lost souls
by Winterrosemiller
Summary: Clary finds a note that leads to Jace's were abouts will she follow her golden angel and will she be able to keep a hold of her self ?... Read review and find out more
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is for my own fun based in the COLS the fifth book it's my version of events._**

_**clary is drugged my Sebastian and jace the drug make clary see thing differently and forget what stressed her before.**_

_**do not own tmi story lines or characters **_

_**also read and review if you want it continued the more reviews the faster I update !**_

_**also songs inspire the stories I write this story was inspired by dressed to degress by boy crisis a Nero remix**_

_**and heartbreaker by our very own jamie campbell bower**_

Clary woke with the bar of the sofa bed in her back she cringe sitting up by the look of the light coming in from the window it was just hitting dawn.  
Clary sighed reaching for the cup of water on the bedside table, a note sat folded up beneath the lamp.  
Curious clary picked up the note and carefully unfolded the note.  
A box of matches fell out into her lap.  
The note said.  
_look me up fray~_

Signed with the letters_ J. H_  
_I couldn't be him_ clary thought.

Taking the box of matches from her lap clary read the front_ the black swan_  
Clary had no idea what or were that was.  
Clary's left Luke's spare room carefully she crept across the creaky floor boards making sure not to wake Luke and Jocelyn.  
Clary turned Luke's old computer on while waiting for the ancient thing to boot clary poured her self a coffee.  
When the computer finally come to the home screen clary typed the name on the match box into the search engine,  
to find it was a club in Central England. _Why there_ clary thought _what are you doing jace..._

Clary rushed into the bath room took a quick shower dressing in her black jeans, thigh high boots Isabel had given her and her shadow hunter gear complete with her new utility belt with her very one seraph blade and her mothers old stele. Clary took her stele to the wall carefully drawing the ruin for the portal.  
Clary put the stele back into her belt, then she visualised the picture she found of the front of the club.  
taking a deep breath clary stepped through the portal.

Clary stepped onto a damp cobble stone path, icy England wind tossed her hair across her face as clary looked up at the building in front of her.  
" _the black swan_" written above the door in red letters.  
Clary walked to the door the bouncer didn't even give her a second glance clary walked straight in.  
The club was packed bassy hypnotic music played loudly as patrons swayed and danced in the dark club lights exploding in the air above their heads.  
Clary scanned the sea of swaying body's looking for any trace of her golden boy.  
Clary made her way to the bar, people starring and moving out of her way as she went.  
She sat watching the crowd.  
The bar tender tapped her on the shoulder sliding a drink across to her.  
" I didn't order this" clary yelled over the music.  
" I know, someone sent it over to you".

the bartender went on with serving other customers crowding the bar before clary could ask who it was from.  
Clary starred at the drink, it was an amazing shade of blue.  
She knew she probably shouldn't drink it.  
But _What the hell_ clary thought as she took a sip of the blue drink,  
to Clary's amazement it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted sweet yet better.  
Clary downed the rest of the glass pushing the glass to the back of the counter.

Jace watched clary from a dark corner of the club his predatory gaze followed her as clary made her way to a sofa sitting in a corner just off from the dance floor.  
Clary could feel some one watching her.  
_Were are you?_ clary muttered to her self as she scanned the floor once again. Clary started to feel less and less worried at who she was looking for and more in desire to dance and let the music take her away.  
She was finding she just didn't really care to remember anything anymore, why she was here what happened to bring her here was lost to her now. All clary could think about was the music than vibrated through her whole body.  
Clary moved to the dance floor making her way to the centre of the sea swaying people. Her body began to move on its own.  
As clary dance hands moved on to her hips holding her as she swayed them side to side,  
Clary didn't care she wanted to have fun. She begun to grind onto the person behind her bending forward tossing her hair wildly as she moved seductively against who she thought was a stranger.  
Jace bent his head into the crook of her neck.  
" hope you don't dance like that for just anyone clary"  
He spoke into her ear, jace kissed her neck sending a tremor over clary.  
Clary spun in jaces arms to face him. She new she should be careful but she couldn't bring her self to care who jace is with or what he planned todo.  
Clary's body remembered jaces touch, she threw her arms around his neck bringing his lips onto hers.  
she kissed him desperately twinning her arms tightly around his neck holding him in place.  
Jaces hands pressing against the small off clary's back pushing her hips into his.  
Their kiss grew deeper and more frantic , clary clawed his back jace let out a very satisfying growl against her lips making her want more.  
All of a sudden clary's world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace swung clary into his arms and started to walk to the exit Sebastian joined jace, falling into step beside him.  
" I'll meet you at the apartment jace" Sebastian slipped a glass vial into his shirt pocket.  
" make sure she takes that as soon as she wakes"  
Jace nodded continuing out into the street.

Clary woke groggy and lightheaded. She licked her lip, finding her mouth incredibly dry. Clary looked around her, not knowing were she was. The room was impressively luxurious with a large four posted bed in the centre, a grand looking dressing table sat on the far wall and on the other wall an extravagant wardrobe. Clary sat up from the bed and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. Sipping it gingerly, it tasted bitter to clary, but the wetness was welcomed to her dry throat so she drank the glass dry setting it back on the bedside.

Clary walked over to the dresser taking a look at her self in the mirror.  
She noticed her clothes had been changed and wondered when and who might have done it her cheeks turning pink at the thought of someone dressing her.  
she no longer wore her shadowhunter gear instead she wore a green silk night gown she looked around her and seen the clothes she wore the night before neatly folded on the chair next to the door.

Clary head became heavy forcing her to sit down.  
Clary rubbed her temples attempting to relieve some of the tension building up.

Clary looked up as the door creaked open. Jace poked his head around the door. stepping in quietly.  
The door clicked shut behind him. Clary stood quickly as jace moved further into the room.  
" where are we?" Clary asked as she carefully stepped closer to jace making sure she wasn't going to faint from the sudden heaviness that threatened to pull her under.  
" it's complicated we could be in England now, France or even Egypt next,this apartment is special it's like a portal" jace explained.  
Clary knew she should be worried or scared like she should have been but she wasn't.  
Clary darted over to the window her head cleared of the heaviness, she pushed the curtains aside marvelling at the Eiffel Tower that stood in the distance proud and tall across an unfamiliar city.  
" we're in Paris " clary chimed.  
Jace came to stand beside her, wrapping his hand around hers twinning their fingers together.  
A worried expression crossed his face.  
"How are you feeling?"  
" about what?" Clary replied nonchalant.  
Jace pulled clary into his arms wrapping her tight against him.  
" oh no reason" jace smiled lazily down at clary almost predatory like.  
" just happy to have you here finally."  
Jaces leaned down and brushed his lips over clary's softly almost in a teasing manner. Clary impatiently reached to pull his head to hers bringing their lips together in a passionate fierce embrace.  
After a moment Sebastian knocked on the door and stepped into the room. Jace smiled against clary's mouth, moving to nuzzle into clary's neck, still holding her tightly against his body.  
" Sebastian great timing as usual " jace sounded light and joking as he kissed clary's neck.  
For some reason clary felt like something was wrong but couldn't bring her self to actually remember what.  
" well dear jace that is my sister your hands are all over"  
Sebastian smiled a warm friendly smile.  
That's right Sebastian's my brother. clary couldn't remember much else about him.  
" well you could come back later I think jace and I have some catching up todo "  
Clary gave jace a devilish smile.  
Jace growled and pretended to bite clary's neck in a playful manner, making clary giggle and squeal.  
Sebastian cleared his throat stepping forward to the window gazing over the Paris street.  
"It's all well enough you finally have each other, but we have some where to be dear sister"  
Jace broke away from clary stepping beside Sebastian.  
"I'll go sort our weapons" jace spun on his heels and begun to move for the door.  
"Clary your gears there on the chair" jace pointed to my clothes folded beside the door on the chair.  
"Or there's more than enough clothes in the wardrobe  
as well "  
Jace turned and walk out the door.  
Sebastian turned to leave as well.  
" oh .. And clary dress to kill"  
Sebastian winked at clary leaving the room as well pulling the door shut behind him.  
Clary stood for a few minute trying to remember, warring with her self.  
* I found jace why do I feel like I'm missing something*  
Clary shock her head trying the clear her thoughts.  
She walked across to the wardrobe and yanked the doors open. Clary's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, so many clothes waves of gold, red, green and lots of black.  
Clary shifted through the cloths pulling out black leather pants and a black sparkly lose fitting tank top.  
Tossing them on the bed clary yanked the green night gown off, squeezing into the skin tight pants and her thigh high boots. Clary threw on the top and made her way over to the dressing table, yanking the middle draw open clary found it full of make up. She pulled out the eyeliner and mascara  
Applying it to her eyes a little bit more heavier than normal.  
Clary tossed her hair around a bit, last but not least she buckled her holster and utility belt as she left the room slamming the door behind her.

Coming out of the room clary headed down the small corridor towards jace and Sebastian's voices she listened to them before stepping out.  
It was jaces voice she caught first.  
" are you sure we should take her with us this early?"  
" she will be fine jace we should see what she is capable of" Sebastian replied in a rather annoyed tone.  
" you think I can't handle my self?" Clary walked into the kitchen. " while you've been MIA jace. I've been training. I'm not so defenceless anymore" clary poked jace in the chest playfully.  
Sebastian smirked. " that's my little sister" Sebastian tousled clary's hair around , a very brotherly gesture. before opening the door that was non existed only seconds before.  
Sebastian walked out the door. Jace took clary's hand leading her through behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary followed jace and Sebastian through dark winding streets. She searched the area for a clue as to weather they were still in France or in a completely different country all together.

Graffiti art covered most of the walls, and the building were old, some looked to have seen better days, smashed windows and broken signs.

After a while of navigating these strange streets Sebastian came to stop out side a small shop, the window cluttered with shelves of china plates and expensive looking ornaments.

Sebastian turned to face clary and jace.

" this person is not human and it has something very valuable that we must retrieve at all cost. Understand?"

Clary looked over to jace as he nodded in understanding quickly Clary turned to Sebastian nodding as well.

With that said Sebastian stepped into the shop,clary and jace following close behind.

The inside was cluttered with even more items, trinkets and glassware lining the many shelves.

" ah valentines son what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

A older looking woman with long Blake hair and aged features sat behind the counter, her long fingers knitting casually as she spoke.

Sebastian stepped closer to the counter.

"I'm not here for pleasantry,

Lolth. I come for the item my father had you make for him"

Lolth placed her knitting on the counter clary noticed the wool was a strange glittering white, it reminded her of spider webs.

" ah dear boy what I have made was for your father it was not meant for you."

Sebastian lip twitched.

" my father is dead he was struck down by the angel raziel himself. I carry his legacy now I am to finish what my father had started."

Lolth raised an eye brow.

" ah, my boy, that still does not change the matter at hand I cannot give what you seek as you are not valentine him self"

Sebastian's face flashed anger then smoothed almost in seconds.

" very well spider hag I will have to take what is mine by force"

Spider hag? Clary looked at the woman puzzled all of a sudden long spindly legs edged over the counter lifting the woman up.

The glamour faded revealing a monstrous spider leering at us.

" you dare threaten me child"

The spider hissed, it's fangs twitched daring Sebastian to attack.

Jace stepped beside Sebastian both drawing their swords, raising them towards Lolth.

" I will take what is mine"

Sebastian said as her lunged for the spiders right leg.

Lolth skittered back just before the blade could connect.

Clary stood frozen watching as Sebastian danced around Lolth. Every strike missed as the spider moved quickly striking back at him.

Clary watched as jace circled behind the spider. As jace raised his sword the spider flung Sebastian against the furthest wall, turning on jace and pinning him to the floor.

The spiders fangs twitching just inches from jaces face.

Clary drew her sword and lunged into the side of the spider plunging her sword into the beast.

The spider reared up a howl of pain hissed through its mouth.

Jace rolled from beneath the spider thrusting his sword from below into the spiders brain the spider twitched for a few moments before it disintegrated into a pool of icker and legs.

Adrenaline pumped through clary's veins making her breathing heavy she sheathed her blade.

Jace retrieved his sword from the pool of bile.

Jace and clary starred at each other for a long moment before try closed the gap between them crashing into each off lips moving violently against each other.

Jace lifted clary onto the counter kissing her fiercely he ran his hand along her thighs gripping tightly into the leather.

Clary moaned against his lips and pulled him even closer wrapping her legs around him.

Their kiss grew deeper and more intense neither one slowing.

Jace thrusted against clary as his hand pulled her hips closer to his.

As jace kissed down clary's neck making her gasp with pleasure.

Sebastian cleared his throat in an annoyed manner.

" it's fine not like I'm important"

Sebastian said sarcastically dusting him self off.

Jace pulled away from clary.

Clary wasn't happy to have been interrupted.

She slid from the counter and watched as Sebastian searched for something behind the counter, after rummaging around for a few minute Sebastian placed a wooded box on the counter the box had delicate and intricate pattern of webbing carved into the lid.

Sebastian lifted the lid slightly peeking inside.

An almost evil smile spread across his face as he shut the lid before clary could see.

" we have what we have come for." Sebastian said as he rounded the counter and walked towards the door with the wooden box tightly nestle under his arm.

Jace walked past clary putting a hand on her lower back guiding her out the door as well.

" I must see some one to night you two go on home."

Sebastian disappeared down the street jace and clary watching his back as he left.

Once Sebastian was out of view she turned to jace.

" what should we do now?" She spoke as she moved in front of jace running her finger tips along his shoulder blades as she went.

" let's have some fun" he replied grabbing clary by the waist pulling her to him jace bit clary's neck playfully.

" I'm not nearly ready to go home yet" a devilish grin played across his face as he spun clary in her heels draping his arm over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary woke to the smell of bacon and a dry mouth she reached for the glass beside her bed, she drank the water placing the glass down on the bedside table. Flashes of the night before played through her mind, the old woman, the spider, the adrenaline pumping through her as she and jace melted together on the counter inches away from where the Lolth was slain moments before and the club the pounding music, the strob lights flashing hypnotically above as clary and jace tangled together on the dance floor hands roaming each other lips kissing every available inch of skin. A blush crept into clarys heated cheeks. Clary made her way to the on suit splashing her face with cool water from the sink. After a minute clary shucked out of camisole and night shorts and stepped into the shower. Clary relaxed as the hot water steamed around her. After showering clary dressed in a casual green dress she found in the wardrobe she quickly tossed her hair into a messy side plat. Clary followed the smell of food out into the hall and to the kitchen. Jace stood over the sink washing up a pan while Sebastian dried a bowl with a tea towel they were chatting casual, laughing and joking with one another. Clary shuffled over and took a seat on the stool under the kitchen bench. " hungry? " jace asked stacking the pan on the drying rack. " we got scrambled eggs, bacon with toast and fresh orange juice waiting for you" Sebastian said hanging the tea towel over the sink. Jace placed a plate piled with bacon and eggs from the oven in front of clary. Clary stomach grumbled noisily. Sebastian laughed and handed me a glass off orange juice. " any one would think we don't feed you dear sister" Clary took a bite of the eggs and to her surprise they were the best she had ever tasted. Clary dug into her breakfast amazed at how amazing it tasted. " this is soo good" clary managed to muffled out between bites. " well Sebastian is an amazing cook" Clary raised her eye brow at jace. She found it hard to believe Sebastian slaving over the stove with a wooden spoon in hand. " no really clary, you should taste his pasta pescatore it's to die for" After breakfast Sebastian left for the day to run errands leaving jace and clary behind. Jace sprawled out on the large sofa in the lounge room. Clary followed perching on the sofa arm. A devilish grin spread across jaces face. Clary new that meant he had anything but innocent thoughts playing his mind. " what are you thinking?"clary asked a devilish grin spreading across her own face. Jace sat up and inched across the sofa towards clary. " I'm thinking that we are all alone and there's a dozen naughty things I would like to do to you before your brother gets home" jace grabbed clary by the wrist and pulled her on top of him clary squeal in surprise as she landed against jace hard chest. Jace pressed his lips to clarys softly at first. Clary tangled her fingers amongst his hair and jace pressed her body closer. Their kiss grew more feverish and intense. Jace attempted to roll clary beneath him but instead they landed on the floor with a thud not even the fall broke them apart. Jace pressed into clary sliding his hand beneath her lower back holding her closer to him as he kissed down her neck. Clary gasped as he bit her, digging her nails into his shoulders as jace bit and sucked her neck. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him as close as she could. Jace slid his hand below the hem of clary dress slowly making his way to the lacy trim of her underwear. Clary pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him deeply. After several long passionate minutes jace removed his shirt his chest glistened with beads of sweat. Clary reached up and pulled jace back down to her pressing her lips to his once more. Jace slid his hand up her dress hoisting it above her navel. Just as jace ran his finger softly over the waist ban of her underwear. The front door slammed shut. Clary quickly shoved her dress down and sat up as jace unwilling pulled away from her. Sebastian leant against the door crossing his arms. " so I leave for ten minutes and you defile my sister" Sebastian tone sounded playful but there was an exasperated undertone amongst his words which made clary wearisome. " it doesn't help when your sister so gorgeous" jace winked at clary and moved to perch on the arm of the sofa. " so seb whats the plan ?" Sebastian gave jace a sardonic smile but quickly turned to something more friendly before jace noticed. " I need you two to go to prater garten in Berlin, meet him at 12 o'clock table 7 he should have what I need if he doesn't jace you no the drill" jace gave Sebastian a mocking salute as Sebastian disappeared out the door once again. " well .. That was awkward " Clary said as she moved into the kitchen. Jace smiled lazily at clary. " he is just jealous" Jealous?.. Clary raised her brow why would he be jealous? Clary thought twice about asking why. Clary headed for her room when jace caught her wrist, Turning her towards him. Jace lightly skimmed his lips over clarys softly. But before he could lock his lips to hers clary moved slightly so her lips teased his. " better get a move on" clary said as she spun out of jaces hold. After a fee minutes clary made her way out to the kitchen again geared up with her holsters and weapons, Jace sat on the kitchen counter sharpening his blades. As clary walked him jace gave clary a once over taking her in slowly from her thigh high boots to the curve of her hips supporting her holsters to the deep v neck of her green shirt and connecting with her eyes. A growl come from his mouth as jace dropped the blade on the counter and jumped down to pull clary to his chest jace crushed his lips to clarys. Jace backed them to the wall behind clary pushing his pelvis it to hers. Clary gasped as his hand grabbed around her waist lifting her until her legs wrapped around him. Jace kissed her almost painfully rough but clary matched him pulling him closer and closer. Clary dug her nails into his shoulders making jace groan with pleasure. Jace moved one hand to her left ass cheek holding her up as his other hand traveled between them to stroke between her legs clary moaned and tilted her head back as jace stroked her and kissed her neck biting ever few seconds. Jaces phone rang and vibrated in his back pocket. They ignored it for several rings until clary yanked it out of his back pocket seeing Sebastian's name flash across the screen. Jace rolled his eyes as clary answered it and held it to his ear jace held clary against the wall until Sebastian hung up. Jace pressed his forehead to clarys and took a deep breath. " we really have to go" Clary smiled and slips her legs back to the floor. " come on then I want to get home as soon as possible" with a wink in jaces direction clary headed for the door. 


End file.
